Reconciliation
by xiamei
Summary: Sasuke comes home, at last. A series of drabbles, written for Sasuke’s birthday July 23. I figured that he needs something happy for his birthday. T for shounenai hints and language.


Reconciliation – Sasuke comes home, at last. A series of drabbles, written for Sasuke's birthday (July 23). I figured that he needs something happy for his birthday, even if he IS a right bastard.

Warnings: I haven't read anything past Valley of the End, so this might be AU without me knowing about it. SasuNaru shounen-ai, although you could construe it as friendship, if you _really, really_, _**really**_ want to. (Has Sasuke even showed up again in the manga?) UNBETAED.

Dedicated to my dearest 'goddaughter' Seika, who inadvertently provided the inspiration for ficcage. :P Heheh.

* * *

I. A Promise fulfilled (135) 

Sasuke gasped as the pain burning from his neck stopped abruptly. Dark eyes shut tight in disbelief, and a shaky arm struggled to keep himself up. Could it… _everything_… really be over?

"_It's over, Sasuke. Let's go home."_

And just like that, he knew that it was. He didn't have to hide anymore. He didn't have to fear anymore. He didn't have to hurt anymore.

Sasuke opened his eyes, slowly, almost afraid that when it was done, everything would fade away into a dream.

_But it didn't fade._

Naruto was there, smiling, hand held out and still wearing the black and orange ensemble he had always been fond of.

"_Time to go home, Sasuke. So get your lazy ass up."_

And Sasuke grabbed the warm hand and smiled.

"_Alright already. Geez, stop being impatient, dobe."_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000__  
_

II. The Difference Time Wrought (250)

It always amazed Sasuke, when he woke up to see the trailing white robes of the Hokage on Naruto. It was just so strange. The last time he had spent more than an hour with the other man, wearing those had been the other's distant dream.

And yet, now… there he was. All of a sudden.

Sasuke couldn't help the pang of guilt and sadness, when he thought about how he hadn't _been_ there to see it when everyone else had.

Beside him, Naruto slurped his ramen down obliviously.

Now, more than ever, he felt the heated glances thrown his way; and the smiles and awe everyone offered his companion.

It was funny, really. The last time Sasuke had openly been in Konoha, it had been the other way around. Naruto had been the one they hated, and Sasuke had been the one ignoring his companion. But he threw everything away. He deserved all of this. Everyone's hatred, and Naruto's inattention.

His fists clenched tightly, shaking slightly from the strength, nails digging easily into flesh. He hated this.

He didn't even notice when Naruto set the bowl of ramen down carefully, and so he started in surprise when a warm hand slipped insistently into his fist, forcing it to open.

But Naruto wasn't Sasuke. Naruto doesn't ignore people. He's too good for that.

Naruto was smiling at him when he looked up. _'I understand'_ it seemed to say. _'It's alright. **I** believe in you…'_

Suddenly, everything and everyone else ceased to matter.

_00000000000000000000000000000000000_

III. Reasons (390) 

The night was cool and bright. The sky was cloudless, and the stars and moon shone brightly. He'd never had the chance to appreciate all this in Sound. He wanted to go outside, and run. Feel the cool air and smell the clean scent of untainted nature. But he couldn't. Naruto may be Hokage, but Sasuke was still a traitor. It was difficult enough, getting the council to peaceably agree to let him stay; there was no way that he could have refused their final condition.

Sasuke was not to step foot outside this apartment without Naruto's supervision. Although Naruto _did_, admittedly, let him roam around by himself… The night was _too_ clear, and sneaking around in the shadows would just ruin the point of the walk.

"Do you want to go out?"

Sasuke blinked when Naruto squeezed into the windowsill beside him, and the Uchiha looked away quickly.

"Dobe. Don't be irresponsible. I know you have work to do."

Naruto's brow twitched.

"OI! That's no way to address the Hokage, you bastard!"

"But it's true. You're an idiot." _For believing in me. For looking out for me. For never losing hope in me._

A sigh, and a not unwelcome pair of arms wound their way around the Uchiha.

"But being an 'idiot' is how I became Hokage, isn't it?" _I don't regret any of it. I'll never regret any of it.  
_

"Why?" _Why did you come after me? Why fight for me? You were already Hokage, and I **know** that Sakura made you retract your promise to bring me back.  
_

"Because I never break my promises. And I promised myself, a long time ago, that I'd never let you do stupid things." _I promised to save you. From everyone, even yourself._

"Bull." _Why… did you forgive me?_

Naruto snorted. "Are you _sure _**I'm** the idiot?" _There was nothing to forgive._

A small smile curved the corner of his mouth. "I'm glad you've finally admitted it." _Thank you._

Sasuke could _feel_ Naruto smiling as the Hokage bent his now-taller frame to rest his head on the other's shoulder.

"My invitation for a walk's expired. I'm too lazy and comfortable to get up now." _We're **both** home. We're **both** safe. And in the end, that's all that really matters._

"Whatever. I didn't _want_ to take a walk anyway." _Yeah. I know._

_

* * *

_

In the first drabble, in case I was being too vague… that part was Sound being defeated by Konoha with an attack spearheaded by none other than Naruto.

What of Itachi? Long dead. Sasuke killed him with Manda's help. _Might_ write a side story/drabble for that one day. NOTE! **_MIGHT._**

Sorry for the blatant sap on the third one. :P I was craving.

:D Please Review!


End file.
